Rage virus
The Rage Virus is a fictional virus appearing in the 2002 film 28 Days Later, and in the 2007 film 28 Weeks Later. It also appears in the graphic novel 28 Days Later: The Aftermath. Characteristics The fictional "Rage" virus began as a genetically engineered strain of the Ebola virus designed to carry an unspecified treatment to inhibit violent impulses.28 Days Later: The Aftermath#Stage 1: Development However, it was revealed to have the opposite effect, leading to violent behavior. After it enters the characters bloodstream, the virus would be usually very quick to manifest itself in the fictional victim's behavior (see below), from the films it is shown that only 10 or 20 seconds is required for the virus symptoms to become noticeable though infection time is possibly determined by the amount of infected blood that has gotten into the bloodstream and the overall mass of the person in question. The fictional virus can also pass through bodily fluids and has an almost 100% communicability rate, though it may be noted that some characters posses a hereditary immunity, allowing them to become infected with the virus without exhibiting any of its usual symptoms (save the bloodshot eyes). These characters remain carriers of the infection, and can transmit it through saliva and blood transmission. Danny Boyle has stated that in the films, primates are the only animals that can carry the virus (a fact that is further touched upon in the second film in the series)28 Weeks Later. Symptoms of Infected Characters The Rage virus does not directly cause the death of its host, but because the host is solely focused on infecting or killing the non-Infected, it causes those infected to become disinterested in self-nourishment which will eventually cause death by starvation. Since the virus causes those infected to act with no regard for self-preservation, they will not act to evade mortal danger, such as fire or chemical gas. The Infected experience spasms in the extremities, and their irises become blood red. They also vomit copious amounts of infected blood. It has also been shown that the Infected use their sense of smell to find the uninfected and that trace amounts of products such as perfume or soap will attract them to the source.28 Days Later: The Aftermath#Stage 3: Decimation Immunity in Characters 28 Weeks Later explores the discovery that there are certain characters that possess a natural immunity to the Rage virus. In the film, Alice is discovered hiding in her family's old home. Carriers such as Alice are still capable of spreading the infection, despite their own apparent immunity. In essence, Alice is a carrier of the Rage virus. Nevertheless, Scarlett, District 1's Chief medical officer suggests that research be conducted on Alice's blood sample to study and ultimately locate a possible vaccine. Unfortunately, Alice inadvertently spreads the infection before any research can be conducted. In the film, attention is given to the fact that Alice and her son Andy possess heterochromic eye color; a seeming indicator of their immunity. While nothing is directly stated which links this with an immunity to the virus, when Andy is attacked by his infected father at the film's climax, he displays no symptoms of the Rage virus, other than infected blood seeping into his eye. Despite this apparent immunity, he could also have become a carrier himself and the only hope for a cure. The Infected The Infected are distinct from cinematic zombies; they are not the revived dead. Also, films such as the Living Dead, Return of the Living Dead, and Resident Evil series portray zombies as creatures that desire to consume living flesh. By contrast, while the Infected will attempt to bite their victims, it is usually as a means either of killing them (often by severing the main arteries in their neck) or spreading the virus. They are not shown to ingest any organic material, apparently due to their disregard for nourishment. Another key difference is that the Rage-infected victims are still living human beings and as such can be killed using conventional weapons that inflict fatal injuries. The Infected still have the same level of mobility as they did before becoming infected. Both films have also demonstrated that they do possess a rudimentary sense of spatial awareness. In 28 Weeks Later, the character Don is also shown to be able to manipulate such simplistic objects as blunt-force weapons. Additionally, the adrenal gland of an infected person continually pumps adrenaline in to their system, allowing them to display extraordinary feats of strength, agility, and endurance and also to ignore wounds such as explosive amputation of limbs and immolation.Director's commentary on the 28 Days Later DVD. References Category:Virus